


And it's all there, in my dreams

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sad, Whump, take all my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: ❝My love is resting under a treeShe whispers softly in my earAs she lay next to me"That was the funnest day"Her sad eyes beamAnd it's all thereIn my dreams.❞— Eels, 'In my dreams.'
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Kudos: 18





	And it's all there, in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> me when i play the game scene: oh okay that sounds cool-  
> me when i read a fic about this scene: OOooooOOOuuuUUUHhhHWWwww *hands reach to the sky*

Tired eyes opened slowly as a wave of ache and pain washed over his body and aggressively caressing his back. Byleth's body screamed as he sat up slowly from the cold slab of black stone. His ears of hear the faint patter of water and drops of rain falling onto the stone floor of the cave he awoke in. Lanky legs swung over the sides of the make-shift tomb and felt the solid ground beneath its soles. His eyes lazily looked around the jagged walls for a tunnel, an exit of sorts until—

_"Where do you think you're going, Byleth ?"_

There was a small and young voice that caught his attention, a familiar face greeted him warmly. 

"Sothis..", the teal-haired man began, relaxing as he slowly recognized the cave from their first introduction, "What are we doing here..? No, what happened before—? I can't quite seem to remember..". he mumbled to the side as he racked his brain for an answer that never came to him.

_"You died, again, you idiot ! Don't you realize that there might be a limit to my abilities? Even as a Goddess, in such a state my powers surely must be weakened, not to mention that I live within you and even that limited me quite a bit..!"_

She spoke calmly, despite her nervous aura, and had began to play with her bright and languid green hair to soothe herself.

_"I must say, I cannot believe what had happened. But no matter— We must address what to do going forth."_

Byleth's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Forth ? Why do you sound like this is the last time that—"

_'Ah right, so it will be the last we will speak this way..',_ Byleth thought to himself as he finally realized what she was trying to hint at. He shifted his balance from one foot to the other, mulling over the situation at hand. It was quite a fall, all things considered, his body would probably be a wreck more closely resembling a pile of minced meat than a ship. If there was no chance of Sothis restoring his broken human body, then the alternative was drastic, more so than he realized.

_"You realize it too, don't you? We can't speak like that all the time anymore... I can't guide you how I used to any longer. To save what remains, to carry the future.. We must merge. More fully than we were before. I can no longer just be a crest embedded within your fragile heart. With the last of my power I shall grant you what I have left of myself in thought and body, feeling and mind alike—"_

"But you don't get to decide..! You cannot do that Sothis. You are the Goddess, you can't just go ahead and disappear, truly, unlike before where you lived within me—!", Byleth protested, despite knowing it needed to be done otherwise they'd both disappear to the annals of time. Tears pricked at his eyes as he lowered his head, hands clenching and closing.

"Why is it that I am so powerless when it comes to such situations..? I carry you within me and yet it means nothing to have the power equal to that of a Goddess when I cannot use it to even save the ones I love." 

Sothis smiled sadly, like a mother who knew her child had grown and yet couldn't bear the thought of letting them go.

_"I have lived within you since you were just a babe, I feel as though I have lived enough. I felt for a few years, as though I was human like everyone else. You grew from a young boy, to a man so fast. Even Jeralt could see it. When you came to the academy, you changed even more. You smiled. You cried. You laughed with joy unlike any other before. You loved, and you still do. Think of him, think of his heart and his yearning to hold you and you him. You cannot despair now, Byleth. Don't make our efforts for naught."_

Byleth sniffed harshly, snot running down his face despite his attempts to stop weeping— like a child he stood small even compared to the Goddess before him.

He reminded her so much of her old pack, of Seiros, of Cichol, of Cethleann. They too were tiny once, so fragile in heart and spirit, she loved them like any other despite their lack of true relation. They loved her too despite everything, and that was all that mattered. A family through bond may yet be stronger than through blood.

She reached out a loving hand, and cradled his cheek in her small palm.

_"I won't be gone, not fully at least. I will become a part of you, more truly than before. I will see what you see, feel what you feel, think what you think. But I won't be there akin to a ghost. I can give you my power, my essence, to remind you of me. The shades of my hair, the glint of my eyes, the sharpness of the nose and ear that you cannot confuse with another. I will be with you in all but body and voice like before. I am sorry, but it must be done to save you."_

He looked to Sothis between his ruffled hair, a gloved hand coming to touch her own.

Nodding with determination, Byleth lets out a shaky and hesitant breath,

_"Okay, let's do it. Let's merge."_

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this listening to Eels - in my dreams and i got so fucked up haha. 
> 
> i know my writing isn't the best of all writing on this amazing site, i mean other's fics are so amazingly written and i'm not really at that level of writing good and consistently enough to do a multi-chapter work !  
> but hopefully i can write a nice series :-) which is why this is sort of an opening of sorts for it ?? i spent like 2hrs writing this little... OTL one day i will master the art of writing !!!!! (\ _ _)\
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed, despite this maybe being ooc !


End file.
